Amya Dove
by XxXxXSweet-KissesXxXxX
Summary: takes place about two three generations after harry potter has defeated voldemort


Amaya Dove was just your average girl at least so she thought. One day her father told her that they were to move to England which was fine by her since she had no friends where they were living anyway. They were moving in with her grandpa and all he would talk about was how he knew a man who knew a man who knew harry potter. Now Amaya thought Harry Potter was just one of those fictional stories then one day she got a letter.  
>It read:<p>

"Dear Miss Dove,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

She thought it was a cruel joke being played on her by the girl down the lane and told her mom about it.

"Oh dear I knew this day would come, your father will be overjoyed, you know he never got in but his father did as did all the generations before that up to your great-great grandfather. Well we best go tell grandpa Stephen." she sighed.

So her mom called her dad and he rushed right over.

"You made it? I can't believe my daughter made it we have to have papa Stephen take you to Diagon Alley there you'll get your supplies. He will be so proud of you!"  
>So the next day her grandfather took her to Diagon Alley and they shopped for new school supplies.<p>

"Why couldn't I be a normal girl in normal school?" she mumbled as they entered the wand shop.

"Because." was all her grand father said.

"Can I paint my wand pink?" she asked the clerk.

"Maybe no ones ever tried it," said the clerk, "use a spell to make it pink."  
>Amaya rolled her eyes.<p>

Then the bought her cauldron an owl and the books on the list.  
>The following day she went to the train station looking for platform nine and three quarters when her grandfather led her to a pillar.<p>

"Now give it a running go," he wheezed.

She rolled her eyes and did as her grandpa told her. She ran into the pillar and arrived on a mystical platform. She slowly climbed up the stairs and sat by herself. She had brought some candies from America with her for the train ride. Some Hershey's kisses some sweet tarts a few chocolate bunnies and over a dozen chocolate caramel eggs.

Then a boy came in and asked "mind if I sit here?"

"Knock your self out," she said unwrapping one of her eggs.

"My name's John, what's your name?"

"Amaya. Hey john do you know a spell for duplicating candy because my stash is low and I'm afraid to try the candy on the 'trolley'"

"Nope what's that?" he asked pointing to her chocolate bunny.

"Oh its one of my last Easter chocolates, a chocolate bunny."

"Dose it move?"

"No you dolt I won't eat anything that moves or appears to move."

"Oh so its muggle candy," he said.

"Yeah got a problem with the fact that I like regular candy instead of bewitched candy? I don't even want to be here!"

"No," he said looking at her with an intensity that made her shiver. "Which house do you want to be in?"

"Mine"  
>"I mean which house as in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw Hufflepuff, or Slytherin?"<br>"Well if I have to go to this school I want to be in Gryffindor 'cause that's the house Harry Hermione and Ron were in they are quite possibly the coolest wizards I have ever heard of."  
>"You know Harry Potter was my great-great grandpa, we still don't know if all those things they say happened really did happen."<p>

She went into the dinning hall. People were being sorted by the sorting hat.  
>"Slytherin" "Gryffindor" "Hufflepuff" "Gryffindor" "Ravenclaw" the names were called.<br>Then she heard her name" Amaya Dove" she walked up like she owned the place but she was really a bundle of nerves.

"Remus Lupin's great-great granddaughter? Tell me its not so!" said the sorting hat. "It's been years since one of them has been here! Now let us see which house will be better for-"  
>"Could we just get this over with I want to know which room is mine so I can lie down and wakeup from this nightmare!"<p>

"Ooh a feisty one too. You are just like your great-great grandmother! Well since you're so impatient and Gryffindor's table is looking empty I'll say Gryffindor."

"Okay can someone show me to the common room?"

"Not yet dear we have to wait for the others to be sorted too."

Soon all the others were sorted and she was in the common room poking the fire.  
>"You know, you shouldn't be playing with fire." said John.<p>

"Oh it's just you. You scared me for a second there," she smiled at him and thought "maybe it won't be so bad here, I just need to make some friends."

"Hey did you know that your face is changing shape?"

"Oh no! Grandpa! Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Your hair is turning maroon!"

"No wonder why people stared at me! Is there a phone here I need to talk to my grandpa."  
>"No but you can send an owl," he offered. "Hey everything is going back to normal."<p>

She started her first day in potions class. The teacher was droning on and on about how important it was not to put the wrong ingredients together or it would cause an explosion and just as she said that one of the students caused an explosion.

Amaya laughed and looked over at john who was sitting next to one of his friends named Paul. He smiled at her and she smiled back then the potions teacher came over and said "so you think this is funny do you?"

"Do you want an honest answer?" she asked the teacher and the whole class laughed.  
>"Don't be a smart alic."<p>

"I'd rather be a smart alic than that Alic" pointing to Alic South who was putting his wand up his nose.

"Just answer the-"

"I thought that it was funny that the kid over there in Slytherin did exactly what you just told it not to do 'kay? Happy princess?"

"Five points from-"

"I don't care the house cup is stupid anyway" said Amaya.

"Detention!"

"You can't make me!"

Then in came the head master.

"Uncle Tom?"

"Amaya I would have expected better of you."

She looked down at her shoes and then said, "Sorry."

She finished al of her classes before lunch then she ran and sat by John. She sat down and started to eat.

"You know I didn't know you were related to Professor Michelson." said john.  
>"I didn't know he worked here he said he worked at a boarding school"<p>

"Amaya we'll go with you to your detention" offered Paul

"It's okay but thanks anyway. I need to just get use to being here and being a witch. I just wish my parents had told me, maybe then I wouldn't have been so upset about having to come here I might have even been thrilled like some of the kids on the train." said Amaya.  
>Her detention was that she had to write a hundred lines saying "I will not mouth off"<br>By the time she finished it was time for broom class. She figured it was meant as sweeping.  
>When she got there they were all placed next to brooms and they were being taught how to call their broom.<p>

She missed the key word and said "how do you get these things up?"

When she said up the broom rose into her hand.

"Like that" laughed a girl from Hufflepuff.

Well after a while she got the hang of it and was able to do really well on a broom.  
>She was on her way to transfiguration class when she was stopped by something she heard.<p>

Slowly and quietly Amaya walked down the hall.

"What could that have been?" she asked herself.

She followed the sound and came across a girl in the bathroom that led to the Chamber of Secrets.  
>"What are you doing in here?" Amaya asked.<p>

"None of your business Dove!" said the girl. And then she grabbed her stuff and fled the bathroom.  
>Amaya rolled her eyes and started for transfiguration. She did what the teacher told her to and she then went to the common room and fell into a chair by the fire. She started to do her home work when the sound started again. She got up and followed it again. This time it led her strait into John and Paul. She told them about the strange sounds she'd been hearing. She didn't know why but there was something not quite right about Hogwarts this year, she could feel it.<p>

Amaya


End file.
